Tsuki ga taiyō o daku
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Kolosal Pertama./Roda kehidupan selalu berputar seiring jalan yang ditempuh.Tidak selalu berada di atas juga—tidak berada di bawah./Kami mohon tidak terjadi sesuatu buruk pada mereka berdua./Dirinya tersenyum lemah lalu—pandangan mulai mengabur dan menghilang seiring dengan ingatan bersama Sasuke./ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah cerita kolosal yang terinspirasi dari drama korea The Moon Embracing that the Sun, walaupun terinspirasi akan tetapi alur ceritanya akan berbeda dengan aslinya. Ini pertama kali saya membuat certa bersetting _kerajaan_. Jadi saya harapkan para reader dan reviewer bisa membantuku untuk memberikan saran untukku.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**When the Light shinning Sadness ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre :**** Drama/Hurt Comfort/Romance/Supranatural**

**Rated : ****T (Maybe M for Languages)**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno **

**Warning : Misstypo, ****OOC, bersetting **_**kerajaan**_**.**

**Tambahan mungkin ada karakter OC di sini, gomen ^**

**-Chapter one-**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Konohakagure, 200 SM**_

Gugur bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya dan kelopak-kelopak menyentuh tanah dengan hamparan luas padaang rumput. Angin semilir menyambut sosok matahari bersinar untuk menemani langit setiap harinya. Hembusan awan ke sana kemari mendorong awan lainnya untuk berkumpul dan bercanda ria dalam semu.

Sebuah kerajaan yang menguasai Konohagakure adalah _Uchiha_, ya…-Kerajaan Uchiha sudah memimpin kota itu sudah berlangsung generasi ke generasi. Kekuasaannya sangat kokoh dan tidak tergantikan bahkan beberapa kali pemberontak yang menginginkan penguasa untuk turun dari kerajaan tak menampik untuk merobohkan kerajaan itu. Uchiha terkenal dengan lambang kipas dengan warna merah diatasnya mengartikan ketegasan dan warna putih mengartikan kesucian dan keagungan.

Ada sebuah ruangan dengan warna kuning gading serta dipadu warna merah dan hijau melambangkan sebuah kebijaksanaan dan ketegasan dalam sebuah kekuasaan. Di ruangan itu adalah tempat dimana sang raja dan pemaisuri menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan keluarga. Tetapi disana hanyalah tidak ada kehangatan seperti raja terdahulu, aroma dingin menerpa di ruangan berhiaskan kayu mahoni yang berkualitas.

_Trang…Trang…_

Bunyi gesekan pedang beradu dengan kencang seiring dengan keseriusan wajah kedua laki-laki dengan pakaian bangsawan kerajaan. Ketika pedang salah satu pemegang terlepas seketika pemegang lainnya mengacuhkan pedang itu tepat wajah pemegang yang pedangnya terjatuh.

"Kemampuanmu menguasai pedang sudah sempurna—" pemegang itu dengan iris _Onyx_-nya menatap iris yang sama dengan dirinya, "_ne_, Sasuke. Aku rasa kau bisa menjadi raja menggantikan Yang Mulia."

Laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu mendengus, "_nii-san_ mengejekku…"

"Tidak. Kakak tidak mengejekmu. Kekalahanmu hari ini pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Benarkah pertanyaan kakakmu ini?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua dari seseorang bernama Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Itachi-_nii_, berhentilah memasang raut memelasmu. Aku tidak suka!" gerutu Sasuke mengacak pinggang seolah menantang kakak didepannya.

Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah keturunan kerajaan Uchiha, mereka diwarisi wajah ketampanan yang luar biasa dan disebut sebagai keturunan dewa langit serta iris _Onyx_ hitam mengkilat ketajaman membuat yang melihat akan terpana. Itachi Uchiha lahir dari rahim seorang bernama Ny. Chi Uchiha… kakak dari raja sekaligus ayahnya Sasuke Uchiha bernama Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri tak peduli dengan status sebagai adik sepupu Itachi, dirinya tetap akan memanggil Itachi dengan "_nii-san" _ bukan memanggil "_itoko"_

Walau mereka tidak berasal dari ibu dan ayah yang sama tetapi mereka dianggap saudara kembar. Ya, mereka memang memiliki ikatan darah yang sama walaupun beda orang tua tapi darah _Uchiha_ yang mengalir di pembuluh nadi mereka berasal dari leluhur terdahulu. Umur mereka berbeda lima tahun, Itachi berumur 18 tahun sedangkan Sasuke berumur 13 tahun.

Mereka juga dianggap dua matahari yang berdiri tegap dilangit begitulah sebutannya…

"Pangeran Itachi… Pangeran Sasuke, kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia," tutur seorang pelayan sekaligus pengasuh kedua dua pangeran tampan itu.

"Ya, kami akan segera menyusul…" sahut keduanya serempak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak ada yang berbicara, semua menteri menunduk kepalanya ketika dua pewaris kerajaan Uchiha telah berdiri gagah dan membungkukkan badan mereka kehadapan sang Raja.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada kalian berdua..." sejenak raja menghembuskan napas perlahan, "tetapi sebelum itu, saya bertanya kepada kalian berdua masing-masing… apakah kalian ingin menjadi seorang raja?"

Itachi menjawab, "Yang Mulia, saya rasa… saya tidak cocok menjadi seorang raja dan yang pantas menyandang status itu adalah Sasuke…"

Sontak raja kaget mendengar penuturan Itachi—anak dari kakaknya ini. Dia berpikir untuk menyerahkan kekuasaan ini pada Itachi karena dedikasi sebagai pangeran cukup mampu untuk menata kerajaan Uchiha, bukan tidak menyayangi anak kandungnya sendiri. Akan tetapi dirinya tetap menerima apapun yang menjadi keputusan Itachi.

Sasuke sendiri agak _shock_ dan menyela, "Maaf Yang Mulia, yang pantas sebagai raja menggantikan anda adalah Itachi."

"Sasuke, aku sangat senang kau menghargaiku tapi hanya kau… kau yang pantas menjadi raja," ucap Itachi. Tersirat nada getir dari bibir Itachi, dia tidak membayangkan untuk mengatakan ini tapi demi keselamatan ibunda, dia harus rela menyerahkan status raja di pundak Sasuke. Dia harus menahan segala kebencian nantinya akan menimpanya, karena dia tahu dua matahari tidak pantas untuk bersanding menjadi raja. Hanya satu matahari yang bisa berkuasa dan memimpin kerajaan.

Sang raja mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke dan Itachi terkejut mendengar perkataannya,"kalau memang itu keputusan anda Itachi. Sekarang status raja ini akan bersemat pada Sasuke Uchiha, tapi sebelum menjadi seorang raja… dia harus menikah dengan seseorang—"

_Krieett…_

"Masuklah…" seorang berparas cantik dengan surai warna cokelat panjang dengan langkah pelan membungkukkan badannya, "hamba menerima permohonan anda, Yang Mulia."

"Sasuke, dialah yang akan menjadi pemaisurimu dan menemanimu sebagai seorang raja… Matsuri—anak dari menteri Danzo."

Sang ibu suri sekaligus nenek Sasuke dan Itachi berbicara, "dia adalah rekomendasiku. Karena Matsuri masih ada hubungan erat dengan kita. Jadi, Sasuke… _Obaasan_ harap—"

"Aku menolak…"

Sasuke berharap ini bukanlah bencana bagi hidupnya, dia segera keluar dengan hormat dan disusul Itachi dari belakang. Sekilas Itachi menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari menteri Danzo, akan tetapi dia harus menenangkan emosi Sasuke terlebih dulu.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Nii-san_… coba tangkap aku…" pekik seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan iris _Emerlad _nya menantang kakaknya yang mengejarnya.

"Awas kau, Sakura. Kemari kau…" jerit laki-laki berambut merah pucat dengan mata _hazelnut_ serta wajah yang _baby face_ mengejar adik perempuan dengan kencang.

Keceriaan terlihat kakak beradik dua berbeda gender ini, sang adik bernama Sakura berasal dari nama bunga musim semi dan disebut _Tsuki_ oleh kakaknya karena iris emerald yang teduh itu menyiratkan sinar berkilauan. Terkadang kakaknya akan menyebut nama julukan itu kepada adiknya ketika malam hari di bulan purnama, tubuh adiknya akan bersinar seindah bulan, dia tidak menggubris celotehan ibunda kalau nama panggilan adiknya itu Sakura bukan _Tsuki._

"Sasori-_nii_ menyerah ya…"ucap Sakura berkacak pinggang melihat kakaknya dari kejauhan tapi berselang lama…

_Hupp_…

"Tertangkap kau, Sakura," seringai Sasori menerkam Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "yaaah, kakak menang lagi."

Mereka berdua adalah anak dari Nyonya Rin, keluarga bangsawan Sabaku. Mereka sangat beruntung memiliki hubungan erat dengan keluarga bangsawan Uchiha yang sekarang menduduki tahta kepemimpinan karena salah satu anggota Sabaku menikah dengan putri dari keluarga Uchiha yang secara langsung menggabungkan kedua bangsawan itu.

Nama dari laki-laki berwajah tampan itu adalah Sabaku no Sasori, dialah pewaris utama dari keluarga bangsawan Sabaku dan rencananya—dia akan dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang masih seumuran dengan adiknya, _Sabaku no Tsuki Sakura_.

Sakura adalah adik perempuan satu-satunya dan kesayangan Sasori karena dia juga memiliki saudara lelaki tapi adik satu itu berlatih ilmu _samurai_ entah kemana.

Antara Sasori dan Sakura, umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh tak menghilangkan rasa kasih sayang mereka berdua yang membuat iri orang-orang melihat mereka. Dia lahir pada tanggal 28 Maret pada musim semi dan bertepatan dengan bulan purnama bersinar terang seolah menandakan anak yang lahir pada hari itu akan menjadi penopang dua matahari yang berdiri tegap di langit.

Sasori dan Sakura selalu ramah dengan penduduk sekitar tak memperdulikan dirinya sebagai anak bangsawan dan menganggap semua adalah sama tidak ada yang membedakan mereka.

"_Nii-san_, katanya dijodohkan oleh gadis berusia sama denganku?"

Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura, "kalau iya kenapa? Cemburu kalau kakakmu menikah ya," ejeknya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja kalau kakak sudah menikah. Sakura akan kesepian… dan—jangan seenaknya mencubit pipiku!" geram Sakura.

Tanpa sadar seorang lelaki menepuk pundak Sasori, "lama tidak bertemu, _Tsuki_… Sasori-_nii_."

Kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh kebelakang, "Shikamaru-_nii_…" pekik Sakura menghamburkan pelukan ke Shikamaru.

"Darimana saja kau, _mendokusai-ototou?"_ tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja berlatih, _baka_!" sahut Shikamaru memukul pelan bahu Sasori.

Sakura—adik dari mereka menyela, "sudah…sudah hentikan kakak-kakakku."

Shikamaru dan Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya, "_hai, Tsuki-chan~"_

Ya, mereka berdua adalah kakak laki Sakura. Dari fisik mereka, orang tidak mengetahui kalau adalah kakak beradik. Sabaku no Shikamaru memiliki ciri fisik iris mata _Onyx_ sedangkan Sasori bermata _hazelnut_ karena mereka berdua adalah saudara seayah. Ayah mereka memiliki dua istri, akan tetapi ibunda Shikamaru meninggal dunia saat dia melahirkan Shikamaru dan Sasori baru berumur 3 tahun itu tak menampik kasih sayang diantara mereka.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah dengan sebutan kedua kakaknya dan memukul pelan bahunya, "dasar Saso-_chan_…Shika-_chan_" berbalik seringai terpampang dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"S-sakura, jangan memanggil nama menjijikan itu," geram Shikamaru.

"H-hentikan sebutan itu, _Tsuki-chan_…" ucap Sasori merapikan _Kimono_ kebangsawaannya akibat terlalu asyik dengan berkejar-kejaran dengan adiknya.

Sejenak iris _Emerlad_ terpaku dengan sekelebat emosi yang terpancar dari iris _Hazelnut_ kakaknya. "_Nii-san_, aku melihatmu menikah dengan gadis bersurai pirang dua bulan lagi… kalian hidup penuh rintangan ke-kemudian kau bersedih…" Sakura memegang kepalanya pusing sekali membuat Sasori kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura padahal adiknya belum bertemu sekalipun dengan gadis yang dijodohkan olehnya bahkan sedikit kata yang terputus,"_ke-kemudian kau bersedih…"_, Sasori mencoba menenangkan pundak adiknya dan penasaran kemampuan apa yang dimiliki Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap kakaknya, "_Sasori-nii_, apakah aku seorang _cenayang_? A-aku tidak mau nanti semua orang menjauhiku…" lirih Sakura.

Shikamaru terdiam menatap iris _Emerlad_,"Ini tidak mungkin, Sakura seorang _cenayang_." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sasori berusaha menepuk pelan pundak Sakura agar cairan hangat yang meleleh dari paras ayu milik adiknya bisa mereda. "_Ne_, Sakura. Jangan bersedih, mungkin ini warisan dari _Baa-san_ menurunkan kepadamu."

"B-baiklah, Sasori-_niisan_ dan—eh, Shikamaru-_nii_ mau kemana?" tanya Sakura mendapati Shikamaru meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti, "aku kangen dengan _Kaa san_… _janee minna."_

"Kalau bertemu dengan _Kaa san_, bilang kalau kami ingin _Sup kari hangat_.." pesan Sasori.

"_Hai, _Sasori-_nii_"

Setelah Shikamaru menjauh, Sasori mengajak Sakura pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana, _nii-san?_" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menyimpulkan senyuman,"kau lihat nanti, _Tsuki-chan_~",sebernanya dalam hatinya agak goyah mendapati adiknya akan bernasib sama dengan _Oba-san_ yang meninggal karena kemampuan _cenayang_ yang tidak bisa dikendalikan dan membunuhnya seketika tanpa sebab, yang juga menjadi pikiran Sasori adalah umur Sakura baru berusia 12 tahun—tapi… bagaimana bisa kemampuan itu bisa muncul dan tertuju pada adiknya.

Laki-laki bermata _hazelnut_ mengadah langit dan mendapati sinar matahari menyinari lebih terang kepada adiknya seakan ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan oleh adiknya. Dia harus melindungi adiknya apapun itu…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia, Itachi -_nii_,"lirih Sasuke bersedekap lutut di hamparan luas dan hanya mereka berdua disana tanpa pengawal yang mengiringi.

Itachi sedih mendengar kepiluan adik sepupunya, dia mencoba merengkuh tubuh Sasuke karena dia tahu pewaris resmi kerajaan ini menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan dari raja sekaligus ayahanda Sasuke. Terdengar senggukan pelan dan berangsur mereda, "aku akan menuruti perintah ayahanda menjadi raja tapi—tidak dengan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku takut _nii-san_…"

"Cobalah dan hadapi apa yang menjadi takdirmu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sulit menerimanya, tapi aku tahu kau pasti bisa…" ucap Itachi melepas rengkuhannya.

"Tapi _nii-san_, aku tidak mau…"

"Dijodohkan bukan berarti langsung menikah, ada proses pendekatan. Jika kau tidak setuju, bilang sama ibu suri kalau kau menolaknya dan mengadakan seleksi puteri mahkota, _ne, _Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang tak percaya dengan penjelasan kakak sepupunya, "_Arigatou…Nii-san"_

Seakan takjub dengan pemandangan siang ini, tanpa sadar gadis bersurai merah muda menghampiri mereka berdua, "_ne_, sedang apa kalian?"

Itachi dan Sasuke terperangah dengan kecantikan gadis di hadapan mereka, waktu seakan berhenti untuk mereka mendalami sesuatu yang terikat sebuah takdir sekejap mengundang untuk dipahami. Iris mata yang bertolak belakang dengan iris teduh milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu memberikan emosi-emosi yang terpancar dan menguar tanpa kuasa alih untuk menahannya.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke masih fokus dengan iris _Emerlad_ milik gadis itu.

Tangan gadis itu mengadahkan ke arah laki-laki yang menatapnya intens, "_Hajimenmasihite, watashi wa Sabaku no Tsuki Sakura. Dozo yoroshiku,_"

Itachi menyambut tangan Sakura, "_watashi wa Uchiha Itachi. Dozo yoroshiku._"

Iris _Emerlad_ beralih kepada laki-laki berambut _Dark Blue_, "_Anata no onamaehanandesuka?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, dozo yoroshiku."_

Mata mereka tidak dapat berkutik dengan keindahan iris teduh milik Sakura tanpa sadar langit yang menemani mere ka menggambarkan dua matahari bersinar dan ada satu bulan yang menjembatani dua matahari itu.

"Kalian sedang beristirahat disini? Bolehkah aku menemani kalian…" suara lembut menggetarkan hati kedua laki-laki itu.

"Ya, boleh saja. Kalau boleh tahu darimana asalmu?" tanya Sasuke menahan emosi bahagia yang membuncah dalam hatinya,

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "aku—" tak sempat dirinya memberitahu asalnya, dia sudah dipanggil oleh kakaknya. "_Sasori-nii_, kemari!" panggil Sakura kepada Sasori.

Laki-laki bermata _Hazelnut_ tengah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dan menatap garang adiknya yang tanpa dosa menyuruhnya kemari dan tanpa sadar iris _Onyx_ milik Itachi menatap dia penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ini menyusahkanku saja bagaimana kalau _Kaa san_ mengomeliku?" dengus Sasori mengacak rambut adiknya—Sakura.

"Aku hanya istirahat sebentar saja dan perkenalkan mereka—" lagi ucapan Sakura disela, tapi yang menyelanya adalah Itachi.

"_Ogenki desuka,_ Sasori?" ucap Itachi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kaget karena mereka tidak mengetahui Sasori dan Itachi sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sasori tersenyum simpul, "_genki desu, _Itachi. Bagaimana dengan kemampuan _samurai_-mu? Aku dengar nanti ada pengangkatan _samurai _terbaik, kau mengikutinya? Kalau kau ikut, aku juga ikut andil."

_Samurai_…

Sekelumit pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Sakura, sejak kapan kakaknya mendalami ahli _Samurai_, bukankah itu akan dipakai untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dia takut kalau kakaknya akan menjadi korban selanjutnya jika nanti ada pemberontakan terjadi di _Konohagakure_.

"Aku rasa kita nilai nanti, Sasori. Perkenalkan—" arah mata mengarah ke Sasuke, "dia adalah adik sepupuku namanya Sasuke."

"_Dozo Yoroshiku, _Sasuke." Ucap Sasori ditanggapi dengan kata "Hn" oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar kepala Sakura melihat masa depan kedua laki-laki keturunan _Uchiha_ tersebut "ti-tidak mungkin… ada pertumpahan darah… pernikahan… dan mati…" seketika dia terhuyung dan ambruk tepat di tubuh Sasuke, dengan ala _bridal style_ nya menyerahkan kepada Sasori.

Ingatan Itachi menyimpan perkataan yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut Sakura, dan dirinya menyimpulkan suatu saat terdekat ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengubah ikatan dan menguji mereka.

"_Gomen_, Itachi… Sasuke. Aku harus pulang," pamit Sasori.

"Sasori, apakah adikmu memiliki kemampuan lebih?" tanya Itachi.

Sasori terpaku, "menurutku iya, tapi aku belum mempercayainya dan menanyakan pada Ny. Rin, mungkin dia tahu. _Jaa_ Sasuke…Itachi." Dia pun meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu.

Sakura…

Mungkin dia adalah cahaya yang akan merengkuh mereka ketika dalam terbalut kesedihan. Itachi sendiri tahu kalau pertemuan mereka dan Sakura adalah takdir _Kami-sama_ tapi sesudah itu mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi,hanya _Kami-sama_ yang mengetahuinya.

Kemudian merekapun meninggalkan hamparan indah rumput kemilau kehijauan menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan sabotase kita?" tanya seorang wanita ber-_kimono_ merah dipadu dengan hijau muda dan hiasan bunga teratai menambah kesan anggun menatap laki-laki di sampingnya sambil meminum _Ocha_.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengulas seringai tipis, "semua sudah lengkap. Kau tenang saja, menunggu _waktu_ yang tepat."

"Kuharap jangan berlama-lama, nantinya akan ketahuan oleh _mata-mata_," sejenak matanya mengarah kesana kemari melihat situasi tempat mereka berbincang.

Tanpa sadar pembicaraan mereka berdua didengar oleh wanita berambut cokelat muda iris _jade_ mengatupkan mulutnya tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini dipercayainya akan melakukan perbuatan _keji_ itu.

"A-aku akan membicarakan pada Yang Mulia…" gumam dalam hatinya dan meninggalkan tempat itu perlahan.

Sejenak wanita berambut hitam itu dengan iris _Onyx_-nya menghela napas, "sudah kuduga ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita."

"Biarkan dia bertindak, toh dia tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa mengenai kita. Kau tenang saja, _Nyonya Uchiha_." Ucap laki-laki itu seraya meninggalkan Ibu suri raja Uchiha yang menggumamkan bahwa _pemberontakan_ dimulai.

"_Sayonara_, Fugaku. Kekuasaanmu akan kuambil alih."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ruangan berisikan _Tatami_ mewah dan meja mengadahkan minuman _Ocha _hangat, ada coletahan bahkan candaan menguar hingga tercipta kehangatan. Sang ibunda dan tiga anak saling bertukar cerita, sebuah peristiwa tidak akan tergantikan dengan harta sekalipun.

_Tap..tap.._

Suara kaki menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap bingung wanita berambut cokelat muda dengan napas terengah-engah seraya membungkukkan badan. "_Gomen_, Rin menganggu kenyamanan kalian," ucapnya

"Ada apa Rie-_nee san_?"tanya Rin menyuruh kakaknya duduk di _Tatami_ sebelah Sakura.

Setelah Rie duduk menghempaskan tubuhnya di _Tatami_, dia menceritakan perihal apa yang dilihat membuat seisi ruangan itu terdiam.

"Be-benarkah itu _Obasan_?" tanya Sasori.

Shikamaru tidak pula terkejut dengan perihal bibinya karena kedatangan dia kemari untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang ganjil, dirinya juga tidak merasa enak setiap latihan _samurai_ berlangsung… pasti ada yang akan terjadi

Rie mengangguk kepalanya, "itu benar Sasori. Tapi _Obasan_ takut karena mungkin—" Rie menggigit bibir bawahnya, "nyawa _Obasan_ terancam…"

Seketika, dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Sakura. Dia melihat tanpa sengaja masa depan yang akan dialami _Obasan_. "ti-tidak….. ti-tidak… ja-jangan… i-ini tidak b-boleh terjadi…" jerit frustasi Sakura menjambak rambutnya.

Sasori langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura "tenangkan dirimu Sakura…"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Rin mencemaskan keadaan putri bungsunya.

"_Kaa san_, sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan _cenayang_," jawab Sasori.

"A-apa?" ucap kaget Rin.

Rin—sang ibunda Sakura sangat takut apa yang dialami oleh Sakura akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatannya dan jika tidak dikendalikan kemampuan itu maka dia akan mati. Rin tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya.

"Sasori, ibu minta padamu. Jangan pertemukan Sakura dengan Itachi-_ooji _dan Sasuke-_ojii_…" pinta Rin.

Lidah Sasori kelu mendengar permintaan _Kaa san_nya karena adik kesayangan sudah bertemu dengan kedua pangeran Uchiha maka ikatan takdir sudah mengikat erat tanpa ada yang bisa mengekang mereka sekalipun, hanya _Kami sama_ yang mengatur semuanya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud kenapa adik kesayangan tidak boleh bertemu dengan teman sekaligus pangeran kerajaan Uchiha ketika mempunyai kemampuan mengerikan ini, coba saja dirinya yang menggantikan adiknya, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Sasori mengangguk paham dan membawa tubuh adiknya ke kamar tak jauh dari _Washitsu _tetapi dicegah Shikamaru,"biar aku saja, _nii-san_."

"_Wakaata_, aku serahkan Sakura. Segera baringkan dia diatas _futon_," perintah Sasori.

Shikamaru langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka dan begitu juga Sasori.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasori?" tanya ibunda.

"Hanya keluar sebentar…" jawab Sasori.

Dan mereka meninggalkan ibunda dan bibi hanya menggumamkan apa yang dipikiran mereka.

_Ini tidak boleh terjadi_…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari seperti biasa di kerajaan Uchiha, tampak ada yang berbeda dengan salah satu tempat dimana selalu mengadakan Upacara, terlihat ramai para _samurai-samurai_ yang terlatih dengan baik tak terkecuali ada Sabaku no Sasori, Itachi Uchiha dan Sabaku no Shikamaru ikut andil dalam peresmian _samurai_ itu.

Dari kejauhan juga ada Sakura dan teman sekaligus adik dari _Itachi Uchiha_ berbeda ayah itu bernama Ino Uchiha berusia lebih muda dari Sakura terlihat sangat simpatik dengan upacara resmi itu.

"Eh, lihat itu Sakura. Kakakku tampan kan," cengir Ino kecil menggoyangkan bahu Sakura,"eh, lihat itu siapa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan menunjukkan tangan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Itu kakakku, namanya Shikamaru-_nii_…" sahut Sakura.

Iris mata Ino berbinar-binar, "wah, kau harus memperkenalkan denganku…"

Sakura sambil memutar matanya bosan, "iya, aku tahu Ino." Dirinya tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ino malahan kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang yang dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu, "S-sasuke…"

"Sakura, dia itu adalah pangeran dari Yang Mulia Uchiha." Entah Ino dapat mendengar gumaman Sakura tidak menampik untuk mentap intens pangeran itu.

Juga sebaliknya, Sasuke—pangeran menatap balik seseorang yang mencuri pandangan mata dengannya. Dan dia tersenyum tipis ketika gadis bersurai merah muda yang melihatnya, "dialah takdirku…"

Bunyi gong berbunyi menandakan upacara peresmian _samurai_ dimulai dari berbagai tarian-tarian pembukaan sampai peresmian berlangsung. Tampak Sasuke bosan dan meninggalkan upacara itu, sang kakak sepupu—Itachi hanya menghela napas dengan tingkah laku tak sopan Sasuke. "Dasar…"

Sakura pun demikian dia memilih kabur dan meninggalkan temannya, dia sudah puas melihat kakaknya telah menjadi _samurai_ tapi sekelebat memori menghujam otaknya membuat sedikit pusing dan hampir terhuyung ke belakang beruntung tangan kekar memegang dan tak sengaja sandal Sakura terlepas hingga mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan.

_Drakk…brakk…_

Mereka terjatuh ke tanah dan saling menatap satu sama lain, iris mata berbeda tarik menarik. Tanpa sadar banyak kelopak bunga mengiringi serta kupu-kupu berwarna emas menemani mereka dalam kebisuan.

"Ah—eh, Sasuke-_sama_…" ucap Sakura bangkit dari tanah dan membuang muka.

Perlahan tangan kekar itu menarik wajah Sakura agar berhadapan langsung dengan iris _Onyx_nya. "Sakura, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…"

Sekelumit emosi-emosi serta perasaan membuncah dari pangeran Uchiha satu itu, tak menyangak bertemu dengan _takdir_-nya. Dia memimpikan untuk berdamping dengan gadis musim semi itu dan menolak gadis yang dijodohkan olehnya, sempat otaknya berpikir—

"Sasuke sama tidak ingin dijodohkan oleh Yang Mulia, bukan?"

Sedikit menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu,Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menjelaskan perihal dia mengetahui hal itu kemudian dia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Jalani sebagai pangeran… turuti kemauan Yang Mulia dan—"

Sasuke menyela, "Sakura, aku punya kehidupan sendiri…. Eh, kau mau menjadi pemaisuriku?"

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_sama_."

"Aku tahu ini kau anggap bercanda, tapi—" sejenak bibir Sasuke berdesir di telinga Sakura, "aku akan menolak Matsuri dan mengadakan pemilihan puteri mahkota? Kau harus ikut…"

Sakura agak gugup, "Sasuke-_sama_, diriku tidak pantas mendampingimu. Dan Matsuri-_sama_ cocok denganmu, kita bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu, Sakura. Aku akan bicara pada Yang Mulia—" tangan Sakura menahan Sasuke, "dan jangan halangi aku…"

Sakura terperangah mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan menampilkan senyumannya…

"Err—Sasuke _sama_, arti dari namamu itu adalah—"

Sasuke menyela, "arti namamu apa, Sakura?"

"Arti namaku _Bunga Sakura di bulan purnama_…" . entah apa yang diartikan oleh Sakura, Sasuke merasa dialah penangguh kesedihan dirinya… cahaya yang akan menuntun dalam kebahagiaan dan takdirnya.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm…"

Sasuke mengadahkan tangannya, "temani aku ke padang bunga, Sakura."

Dengan sekali anggukan, mereka berduapun kesana tanpa sedikit pengawalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Otousan_, pokoknya Sasuke-_ojii _ harus jadi milikku…" pinta seorang gadis bersurai cokelat muda dengan _Kimono_ putih gading serta hiasan bunga-bunga kecil yang terjahit disana.

Sang ayah menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, "kau tenang saja, Matsuri… dia memang milikmu. Jika ada yang menghalangimu, singkirkan apapun itu."

Seketika Matsuri mengulas senyuman "_arigatou, Otousan_…"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gracia Notes

Bagaimana dengan fic kolosal ini, apakah perlu saya hapus karena cerita membosankan, dan well ini menambah panjang deretan hutang #hehe.

Saya menunggu review dari kalian

_Keep for Delete?_

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Saturday, 16 Juni 2012, 05.18 a.m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**When the Light shinning Sadness ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**Genre :**** Drama/Hurt Comfort/Romance/Supranatural**

**Rated : ****T (Maybe M for Languages)**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno **

**Warning : Misstypo, ****OOC, bersetting **_**kerajaan**_**.**

**Tambahan mungkin ada karakter OC di sini, gomen ^**

.

.

.

_Berpikir tentang kebahagiaan, itulah hal yang selalu diinginkan semua pihak_

_Tapi, bagaimanakah jika harus mengambil kebahagiaan itu dari orang lain_

_Apakah itu pantas disebut kebahagiaan?_

.

.

.

**-Chapter Two-**

* * *

.

.

.

Tak berlangsung lama kedua anak berbeda gender ini menapaki taman di salah satu sudut desa Konohakagure. Dengan raut kelelahan yang sangat membuat mereka berdua harus merebahkan tubuhnya ke hamparan rumput nan hijau. Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kalaulah mereka diawasi oleh salah satu pengawal kerajaan atas perintah raja Fugaku Uchiha.

Mereka saling menatap awan yang mengelilingi langit biru dan sesekali salah satu dari mereka melirik satu sama lain hingga raut wajah tersipu dan memerah sekaligus.

"H-hentikan memandangku, Sasuke-_sama_," gerutu gadis bersurai merah muda memalingkan mukanya.

Tak peduli dengan keluhannya, Sasuke tetap melirik gadis yang berada disampingnya. "Aku tidak memandangmu, dasar!"

"Ayolah, jauhkan muka itu…," perintah Sakura—tepatnya Sabaku no Sakura.

Dengan sekali tarikan tangan keduanya saling bertaut dan muka mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh senti saja. Hembusan nafas memburu satu sama lain, dan perlahan pemuda beriris _Onyx_ kelam mencoba menggoda Sakura dengan menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua.

Sontak raut wajah Sakura memerah dan terpaku dengan wajah Pangeran—salah satu pewaris tahta kerajaan Uchiha yang sangat… sangat dekat dengan mukanya.

Dan seketika, Sasuke menarik wajahnya kemudian bersiul memandang gumpalan awan yang tertiup angin dilangit seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-_sama_ mencoba menggodaku begitu…," ucap Sakura mengatur napasnya sejenak.

"Menurutmu?"

"Dasar kau!" gertak Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke. Hingga sang pangeran meringis kesakitan, "aw—hentikan memukulku, Sakura."

Mereka pun kembali dengan kebisuan masing-masing. Walau sang Pangeran memasang raut datar seperti biasa tapi sebernanya dirinya tersipu dengan apa yang dilakukan tadi sesaat, bahkan ingin tertawa melihat wajah memerah Sakura.

"Sasuke-_sama_… Sasuke-_sama_…"

Suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga terutama Sasuke, dengan menghela napas dia tahu kalau kaburnya dirinya pasti akan begini. Sasuke paham dengan suara itu—adalah pengasuhnya dari kecil.

Sasukepun beranjak dari duduknya dan berbisik pelan dengan Sakura kemudian dia kabur entah kemana. Dan Sakura sendiri langsung berlari berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

Pria berusia 40 tahunan dengan rambut mirip mangkok itu menggerutu kesal dengan anak asuhnya itu mencoba kabur lagi darinya. "Sasuke-_sama_, kau mencoba kabur lagi?"

"_Suminasen_, Guy-_san_. Sepertinya Sasuke-_sama_ lari ke sana," ucap pelan pengawal yang sedari mengawasi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejar juga?" bentak Guy.

Seketika pengawal itu terdiam dan juga mengejar pangeran keras kepala itu…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, Sakura merenggangkan kakinya dan duduk di balkon rumah—tepatnya milik keluarganya. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang menyentakkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Darimana saja kau, _imouto- _ku sayang?" tanya datar yang membuat Sakura kaget dan menatap horror iris _hazelnut_ di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasori-_nii_," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau _nii_ boleh tebak, kau tadi bersama Sasuke -_ooji_ bukan?" tanya Sasori yang tepat sasaran dengan adik bungsunya.

Bibir mungil Sakura terkatup dan memilih mencubit pipi kakaknya, "dasar Sasori -_nii_…"

Seketika tawa membahana menguar dari bibir si sulung Sabaku, "benar kan? _Nii_ sudah menduganya bahkan Itachi juga tahu kalau adik sepupunya bersama dengan adik perempuan yang imut ini."

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja," ucap Sakura

"Tidak _nii_ bilangpun kau mengakuinya juga," goda Sasori.

"Sasori-_nii_, kemana Shikamaru-_nii_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "tidak tahu."

"Dasar kakak tidak tahu malu. Masa' keberadaan adiknya tidak tahu?" gerutu Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasori.

"Oh-hei, mungkin dia ada urusan lain … h-hei, sakit Sakura," ringis Sasori.

"Inikah sudah sakit … dimana kekuatan samuraimu, _nii_? Atau jangan-jangan _nii_ merayuku lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, _nii _ tidak merayumu tapi—" seketika tangan Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura, "lebih tepatnya menggodamu." Dan Sasoripun berlari kencang karena dia tahu pasti adiknya akan…

"Itu sama saja. Awas kau, Sasori-_nii_…" teriak Sakura menyusul Sasori.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ruangan berwarna keemasan tampak terusik dengan pemberitahuan bahwa ada tamu yang mengunjungi, dan pemilik ruangan itu menyuruh tamunya untuk masuk.

"_Suminasen_, apa keperluan anda memanggilku," ucap pelan tamu tersebut.

Tangan yang sedari memegang pena bulu terhenti dan menatap iris _onyx_ tamunya, "jangan bersikap formal begitu, anakku."

"Walau anda ayah hamba, saya tetap bersikap formal dengan anda," ucapnya patuh.

"Shikamaru, aku memberi perintah khusus denganmu," ucap datar memberi sedikit jeda, "tolong awasi pergerakan tuan Danzou…"

"Maksud anda?"

Pria itu menghembuskan perlahan napasnya, "kurasa ini tugas yang sulit bagimu, anakku. Tapi untuk kesejahteraan desa kita, karena … mungkin persepsi ayah, tuan Danzou akan melakukan pergerakan—atau lebih tepatnya pemberontakan."

Shikamaru mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan ayahnya, kenapa ayahnya bisa mempersepsikan kalau salah satu petinggi Konoha akan melakukan pemberontakan dan orangnya adalah Tuan Danzou.

"P-pemberontakan … _otousan_, tidak bermaksud untuk—" ucapan Shikamaru terputus akibat ucapan ayahnya. Terlebih lagi, dia memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan ayahnya… walaupun juga dia menghormati pria itu sebagai salah satu bagian petinggi Konoha.

"Ya, kalau nyawa ayah dalam bahaya dan kemungkinan akan terbunuh. Jaga keluarga kita…," perintah pria itu.

"Ini berbahaya, _otousan_. Kalau aku bisa membantu, pasti nyawa _otousan_ selamat. Tidak perlu harus, memberitahu kepa—" ucap Shikamaru terputus-putus, "kenapa _otousan_ tidak memberitahu pada Sasori-_nii_?"

Sang ayah tersenyum tipis, "biarlah. Lagipula tanpa diberitahupun, kakakmu pasti akan tahu. Kau tenang saja, dan satu permintaan khusus dari raja."

"Apa permintaannya?"

Wajah Shikamaru tampak kaku mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang terbilang tugas yang terberat baginya. Dan dirinya langsung pamit meninggalkan sang ayah yang akan menangis dalam hati apa yang akan diperbuatnya kali ini karena membahayakan keluarga dan nyawanya sekaligus.

Setelah mendapati anaknya keluar dari ruangannya, pria itu bergumam dalam hati, "semoga kalian baik-baik saja."

Tak berbeda dengan sang ayah. Shikamaru sendiri tengah dilanda kebingungan dengan dua tugas yang dibilang untuknya sendirian apalagi ini menyangkut keselamatan kejayaan kerajaan Konoha tepatnya Uchiha. Walaupun dirinya seorang yang dikenal jenius dan memiliki kemampuan mengatur strategi yang akurat, tapi…

Dirinya pun melangkah pelan dan merapikan _hakama_ miliknya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah depan. Dia masih memikirkan tugas pertama dari ayahnya. Hm, dia mempunyai ide untuk…

_Dugg…brakk_

Suara tabrakan yang nyaris keras dan membuat kedua manusia saling meringis kesakitan kemudian mereka menatap masing-masing.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" ucap mereka serempak dengan menunjuk jari telunjuk mereka.

Dari raut kaget bercampur amarah menjadi sumringah dari wajah gadis bersurai kuning pucat melihat orang yang di incarnya saat upacara peresmian _samurai_ tepat di depan matanya.

"Benarkah kau Shikamaru?" tanyanya memastikan.

Dengan anggukan mantap seraya memegang kepalanya, Shikamaru tanpa sadar mendapat pelukan mendadak dari gadis yang ia tidak kenal. Dan sedetik dia sadar, dirinya melepas paksa gadis itu dari tubuhnya.

"_Suminasen_, siapa anda?" tanya Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulur tangannya kepada gadis yang seenaknya memeluknya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Ino Uchiha. Putri dari Yang Mulia Fugaku Uchiha,"jawabnya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Shikamaru terkesiap dan merendahkan badannya, "_gomen_, Ino-_sama_. hamba tidak bermaksud membentak anda. Maafkan saya."

"Ah, jangan merendahkan dirimu. Kita sesama bangsawan jadi tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Benarkah kau kakaknya Sakura? Kalau benar, dia temanku."

Pria berambut nanas ini menjawab dengan singkat sekaligus dalam hatinya berpikir dengan tugas terkhusus baginya secara langsung dari Yang Mulia Fugaku Uchiha yaitu…

"_Ne_, kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf menabrakmu tadi, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan—" Ino seraya merendahkan tubuhnya sama seperti Shikamaru, "—Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Shikamaru menghela napas dengan gadis yang menarik di iris _Onyx_-nya, "Hn, apapun permintaanmu, Yang Mulia, Ino-_sama_."

Seketika dua takdir saling menyatu tanpa peduli nantinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan atau membahagiakan. Yang jelas, hanya _Kami-sama_ menentukan dan manusia yang menyikapinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tampak wajah yang dibilang bahagia dari sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Uchiha ketika sebuah permintaannya disetujui oleh sang Raja—Fugaku Uchiha. Ucap syukur dari dalam hatinya bahwa dirinya tidak akan menikahi gadis pilihan _Obaasan_-nya tapi pilihannya. Tapi, dia harus membawa orang yang dipilihnya menghadap ke depan Raja untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu pantas atau tidak mendampingi pangeran.

Berbeda dengan sang pangeran dan raja, di samping kanan raja—tepatnya sang ibunda dari Fugaku Uchiha tengah bergelemutuk kesal dan menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, "awas kalian berdua tidak menuruti kemauanku—terutama kau cucuku … Sasuke Uchiha."

Juga sama seperti Ibu Suri, Tuan Danzou menatap tajam dua orang yang menjadi musuhnya kali ini. Sebernanya rencananya adalah menyuruh raja untuk menikahi pangeran dengan putrinya, tapi salah dugaan. Usulan yang terdengar konyol di pendengaran diterima antusias oleh Raja. Cih, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Seperti yang saya harapkan, besok anda harus membawa gadis pilihanmu ke sini," perintah sang Raja.

Sasuke tersenyum mantap, "ya, mengerti Yang Mulia. Gadis pilihanku ini adalah anak salah satu petinggi kerajaan kecuali Tuan Danzou."

Fugaku berpikir dengan gadis siapa yang berhasil mencuri hati anaknya, dan sekilas melirik masing-masing petinggi kemudian menemukan satu petinggi yang memiliki anak gadis seumuran dengan Matsuri. Ya, dia tersenyum dalam hati. "ternyata anak dari dia…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan keluar," perintah Fugaku. Dan sang pangeran—Sasuke Uchiha meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah sang pangeran keluar dari ruangannya, sang raja langsung membahas masalah pembangunan jembatan, dan dia mendelik marah dengan tiga petinggi dari Tuan Danzou, Orochimaru dan Kakuzu. Karena seharusnya pembiayaan untuk para pekerja tidak sekecil apa yang telah di laporkan juga para pekerja tidak diberi makan yang sesuai dengan gizi.

"Seharusnya pembiayaan ini tidak sekecil ini untuk para pekerja. Kemana biaya itu? Ayo jawab, Orochimaru?" ucap dengan nada tinggi mengarah ke pria berambut panjang yang tenang mendengar pertanyaan sang raja.

"Biaya itu untuk membangun jembatan. Karena anggaran terlalu kecil, jadi kami memotong biaya makan para pekerja untuk mem—" ucapan Orochimaru dipotong kasar oleh raja itu sendiri.

"Anggaran untuk membangun jembatan itu sudah sesuai bahkan akurat tetapi—kenapa kalian bertiga memotong biaya itu tanpa persetujuan denganku? Juga, apa yang telah di laporkan oleh Tuan Sabaku. Di sana, bahan makanan untuk pekerja dibilang sedikit," potong Fugaku. Tampak raut jengkel dari raja dengan ketiga petinggi tersebut, seharusnya dia tidak menyetujui permintaan ibunda tapi apa boleh buat.

Raut kesal terpampang dari Danzou kepada salah satu petinggi bernama Sabaku no Shikaku, dengan senyum misteriusnya, "terlebih dulu kau akan mendapat akibatnya, tuan Shikaku."

Hidan hanya menghela napas, "apa yang di laporkan itu tidak seperti yang terjadi di lapangan. Para pekerja semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Jika kau berkata demikian, aku pegang perkataanmu tapi jika perkataanmu tidak benar maka hukuman telah menunggumu," ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, Yang Mulia," jawab Hidan.

"Baiklah, pertemuan ini selesai. Silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini segera," perintah tegas sang raja langsung di sambut anggukan paham kemudian seluruh petinggi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan sang Raja dan Ibu Suri.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui usulan konyol, anakmu?" tanya Ibu Suri dengan tatapan tajam kepada Fugaku.

"Kenapa ibu bilang? Aku menyetujuinya karena dia sudah dewasa dan tidak perlu lagi menyuruhnya menikah gadis yang dipilih oleh orang tua terlebih lagi gadis pilihan ibu. Dia harus memilih pilihan itu sendiri."

"Tapi mengapa kau menyetujui dia menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibu?"

Fugaku membalas tatapan yang lebih tajam kepada ibunya, "aku hanya menggertaknya suapaya dia dapat memilih gadis pilihannya. Aku yakin gadis pilihannya ini betul-betul pantas mendampinginya. Dan, ibu jangan memaksa anakku menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibu."

"Terserah kau saja, Fugaku."

Ucapan ibunda membuat Fugaku agak bingung karena ibundanya memilih menyerah berdebat dengannya terlebih menyangkut dengan anaknya. Dia agaknya mencium aura tidak bersahabat dari ibunya kemudian dia berharap nyawanya kali ini selamat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Raut ketegangan terjadi dari kedua anak laki-laki tersulung Sabaku, salah satunya menatap tajam dengan sekelumit pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab satu persatu. Iris _Onyx _hanya menerima tatapan yang dibilang sangat mengerikan dari kakak tersulungnya.

"Be-benarkah kau mematai-matai Tuan Danzou, Shikamaru?" tanya pemilik Iris _hazelnut_ serayam meletakkan sendok ke _Chabudai_.

"Hn, seperti apa yang kau katakan, _nii-san_," sahut Shikamaru.

Dengan rahang mengeras dan menstabilkan emosinya sejenak, "tugas itu sangat berat, Shikamaru. Seharusnya kau menyuruh kakakmu," lirih Sasori.

"Tidak, ini menyangkut keselamatan kerajaan Uchiha. Lagipula, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk membantuku," ucap mantap Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau _kaa-san_ dan Sakura tahu dengan hal ini?"

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar dari bibir Shikamaru, "tidak akan tahu, _nii-san_. Ini adalah tugas Negara, maka dari itu Sasori-_nii _tenang saja kalau nyawaku dalam bahaya, pesan _otousan_ … jaga Sakura dan _kaa san_."

Seketika raut bersalah dari kakak tersulung Sabaku, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nantinya adik kesayangannya akan bersimbah darah. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan emosi yang bergelut di dalam otaknya, seraya meminum _Ocha_, dia menggumamkan pelan kepada adik laki-lakinya.

"Shikamaru, bukan nyawamu saja dalam bahaya. _Nii-san_ tahu kalau nyawa _otousan_ dalam bahaya juga," gumam Sasori.

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya, "darimana _nii-san _tahu?"

"Seperti dugaan _otousan_, tanpa diberitahupun. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Pesan _nii_ adalah jaga keselamatanmu dan ayah juga," ucap Sasori.

"_Nii_-_san_ juga, jaga dirimu juga Sakura dan _Kaa san_, kalau hal buruk terjadi," sahut Shikamaru.

Tanpa di sadari oleh keduanya, diluar _Shoji_. Pria kepala keluarga Sabaku terpaku mendengar perbincangan kedua anak kandungnya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia tahu ini kepentingan semua orang dan di sisi lain ini membahayakan keluarganya. Shikaku bergumam lirih dalam hati, "maafkan _tousan_…" dan dirinya pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruangan kedua anaknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"B-benarkah, Yang Mulia menyetujui usulmu, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda beriris _Onyx _seraya mencemplungkan batu di kolam kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap kemudian memposisikan dirinya di samping kakak sepupunya, "entahlah, aku memberi kejutan padanya… mungkin,"

Seketika dua iris yang sama saling menatap hingga suasana malam itu terasa diam dan sunyi…

"Sasuke," panggil pemuda itu memalingkan mukanya dan menatap kolam kecilnya.

"Hn, apa Itachi-_nii_?" sahut Sasuke.

Satu kalimat membuat pewaris tahta kerajaan ini paham dan bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin membuat bibir kakak sepupunya bungkam seribu kata.

"_Nii-san_… kau menyukai dia," gumam pelan Sasuke.

Seulas senyuman keluar dari bibir tipis Itachi, "maka dari itu ingat pesan kakak ya." Kemudian dirinya meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke merasa ini berarti menyukai seseorang yang sama dengan kakak sepupunya. tapi, kenapa kakak sepupunya memilih mengalah dan menyerahkan seseorang itu untuknya. Bukankah, dia pantas bahagia juga. Dirinya menjadi orang yang merebut kebahagiaan kakak sepupunya… seharusnya kakak sepupunya pantas menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya juga menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

Tapi, kenapa kakak sepupunya memilih untuk kalah dan menyerahkan semua di pundaknya. _Kami-sama_, pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Lagi di pikiran yang lain, dia juga harus memiliki kebahagiaan itu dan berjanji dalam hati… lubuk hatinya terdalam untuk melindungi seseorang itu hingga nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

"Itachi-_nii_, walau alasanmu tak masuk akal. Aku akan menepati pesanmu itu, ini janji laki-laki."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suasana suram meliputi kedua orang yang menimbulkan aura tidak mengenakkan, walaupun sinar bulan menyusuri lekuk-lekuk jendela di ruangan tersebut. sepasang ayah dan anak bersikukuh dengan argumen masing-masing tanpa peduli dengan malam semakin larut.

"Maksud ayah, Sasuke-_ooji_ akan menikah dengan gadis pilihannya. Bukankah ayah sudah berjanji denganku, kalau aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-_ooji_," dengus Matsuri.

Sang ayah menggeram kesal dengan anak tunggalnya, tak habis pikir kalau anaknya terobsesi dengan salah satu pangeran yang akan menggantikan tahta kerajaan.

"Ini diluar dugaan ayah, Matsuri," ucap singkat Danzou. Dia berpikir ulang dengan rencananya yang matang berhasil kacau akibat Sasuke Uchiha. Sigh, berarti dia harus mengandalkan ibu suri kembali. Tapi ini juga untuk kebahagiaan untuk anak perempuannya—di lain pikirannya berarti… menghancurkan kebahagiaan calon raja selanjutnya. Danzou menggeleng kepalanya dan menatap iris mata anaknya.

"Kau juga harus beruaha mendapat perhatian pangeranmu itu, ayah akan berusaha membuat kau menikah dengan Sasuke-_ooji_."

Matsuri mengangguk dan senyum berbinar-binar, "_hontouka, otousan!_ Aku juga akan berusaha…"

Danzou segera memikirkan rencana itu… ya selintas ide cermelang menguasai otaknya. Dia harus melenyapkan sumber kebahagiaan pangeran Sasuke. Dirinya tersenyum licik dan kemungkinan meminta bantuan kepada Kakuzu dan Orochimaru.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kicauan burung menemani pagi yang cerah diiringi dengan sinar mentari yang menyuguhkan pemandangan menjadi sempurna. Suasana kediaman keluarga Sabaku terlihat ceria dengan ketiga anak dari keturunan Sabaku tengah berceloteh ria tanpa memperdulikan sarapan mereka mendingin di _chabudai_, juga sepasang orang tua dengan senyum bahagia menyambut ketiga anaknya tampak ceria.

Sang kepala keluarga memilih sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya di balkon depan rumah mereka, sempat Sasori bingung yang secara tumben ayahnya mengajak sarapan di luar rumahnya. Dan kepala keluarga ini berharap senyum membahagiakan di keluarganya tidak akan lenyap dan berakhir dengan kesedihan yang menyayat hati.

"Sudahlah, Sasori-_nii_. Aku mau sarapan, jangan menyuruhku menyiram bunga," ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Shikamaru yang disamping Sakura segera mencubit pipi adik perempuannya hingga jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. "Apa-apaan juga, Shikamaru-_nii_ seenak mencubit pipiku."

"_Gomen_ … _gomen_, habis pipimu itu lucu sekali. Sayangkan kalau tidak dicubit lagi," sahut Sasori mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Kalian berdua bersengkokol mencubit pipiku, awas kalian…,"geram Sakura kembali mendaratkan jitakan yang kuat di kepala kedua kakaknya.

Hingga tanpa sadar terusik dengan suara derap langkah kaki kuda dan sekumpulan manusia membawa kereta yang berukir lambang Uchiha. Segera seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku yang menyadarinya langsung merendahkan tubuh mereka.

Pintu kereta itu terbuka dan keluar sosok gagah—sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Uchiha. Pangeran memberi perintah kepada keluarga Sabaku no Shikaku segera menegakkan kepalanya yang membuat kaget di semua pihak.

"Segera tegakkan kepala kalian, aku datang kesini mempunyai permintaan,"perintah Sasuke.

Shikaku menatap salah satu pangeran berdarah Uchiha dengan sekelumit pertanyaan yang datang dipikirannya. "Maksud kedatangan Yang Mulia, Sasuke-_ooji_ datang kemari untuk apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengucapkan kalimat dengan satu tarikan napas, "kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk membawa gadis anda ke kerajaan Uchiha."

Kepala keluarga Sabaku mengatupkan mulutnya dan sadar dengan usulan pangeran Sasuke kepada sang raja. Ternyata putrinya yang menjadi pilihannya… tapi berbeda dengan ibunda—istri dari Shikaku, dia tidak percaya kalau calon raja berikutnya meminang putrinya berarti pangeran ini sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Dirinya segera memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kepada si sulung Sabaku.

Lain hal dengan Sakura, dirinya bahkan tidak bis mengungkapkan kata-kata untuk mengekpresikan apa yang telah terjadi. Sebuah keinginan pangeran Sasuke ternyata lebih cepat dikabulkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja.

"Maksud Yang Mulia…, meminang putriku begitu."

"Ya." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"_Wakaata_, silahkan hamba mengizinkan Yang Mulia membawa putri hamba," ucap Shikaku.

"_Arigatou_. Hm—jangan bersikap kaku padaku karena kalian akan menjadi bagian keluarga kerajaan Uchiha," perintah Sasuke.

Shikaku memberi perintah kepada anak perempuan bungsunya untuk ikut bersama rombongan kerajaan Uchiha. Sakura mengangguk paham dan segera berdiri dan memberi salam perpisahan kepada keluarganya dengan senyuman lembut.

Sasori bahkan harus menjawab pertanyaan yang akan menghujani otaknya dari _kaa san_ nantinya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru, "sepertinya tugasku dimulai sekarang."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura yang segera disambut patuh dengan gadis bersurai muda itu dan kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kereta itu dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

Di kejauhan, sang ibunda dari ketiga anaknya. "Ibu berharap kalian baik-baik saja, semoga _kami sama_ melindungi kebahagiaan kalian berdua" Lirihnya. Rin tahu walau dia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan anak bungsunya tapi merasakan aura yang buruk yang akan mengubah bahkan menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Dirinya harus meminta salah satu sahabatnya untuk memberi perlindungan kepada kedua insan berbeda itu—karena sahabatnya memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan anaknya.

"_Kami-sama_, lindungi mereka berdua…"

.

.

.

_Tidak selamanya semua akan berjalan lancar_

_Pasti akan rintangan yang mengujinya_

_Semoga akan baik-baik saja_

_Mungkin_

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes

Wah sudah melebihi 3000 kata, sepertinya aku mengubah alur cerita yang berbeda dengan yang aslinya. Walau sedikit mengecewakan bagiku karena saya hampir kena _Writer Block_, beruntung mendengar lagu soundtrack dari film aslinya membuatku semangat dan menulis kembali di part 2.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan hasilnya, dan terimakasih untuk review yang disempatkan mengisi kotak review di salah satu karyaku ini.

Review sangat berarti untukku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak, _keep write or delete_.

Greets

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**06 Agust 2012, at 13.03 p.m**

_**Np : Change Penname, sorry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuki ga taiyō o daku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Part 3-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading & Reviewing***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Setiap ketenangan tidak selalu aman**_

_**Namun, suatu saat ada bahaya akan datang tiba-tiba**_

_**Dimana selalu akan menghantam dan menghancurkan seketika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tap… Tap_

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa—Rin terpaksa menarik ujung _kimono_ yang ia pakai untuk mempercepat kakinya ke kediaman sang sahabat. Napas tersenggal-senggal membuat wanita bersurai pirang pudar yang sibuk akan menyiram bunga menoleh ke arah belakang lalu mendapati Rin disana. Segera ia letakkan alat penyiram bunga di tanah dan menghampiri Rin, dirinya berpikir kalau sahabatnya ini terburu-buru kesini pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Rin, apa yang terjadi?"

Seraya mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menatap manik milik sahabatnya itu dan meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu tiba-tiba.

"Aku minta tolong sesuatu, Tsunade. Ini mengenai putri kecilku," ucap parau Rin.

Tsunade melihat raut Rin—ia merasakan ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya lalu ia menurunkan tangan Rin dan menyuruhnya masuk ke kediaman miliknya. Dengan beralaskan lantai _tatami_ dan meja berukuran rendah—mereka berdua duduk disana.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Rin? Aku bersedia membantumu apalagi mengenai Sakura," tanya Tsunade.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Entah ini lebih buruk dan sangat menakutkan," lirih Rin memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hhh… ternyata pemikiran kita sama, Rin. Aku bermimpi ada suatu badai yang akan menghentakkan ketenangan di kerajaan kita juga akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura dan Sasuke-_ooji_. Walau hanya mimpi tapi sangat jelas dan aku merasakan itu akan terjadi," ucap Tsunade.

Rin tak percaya kalau firasat buruk itu benar adanya di mata Tsunade lalu ia meremas tangan kanan Tsunade dengan gemetar. "Aku mohon lindungilah mereka berdua," pintanya.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan berusaha semampuku walau resiko yang akan menimpa mereka berdua karena ini juga adalah takdir mereka untuk bersatu—takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dengan cara apapun."

"Aku akan minta maafdengan Sasori," gumam Rin.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi, "memang kenapa dengan Sasori hm?"

"Setelah Sakura dibawa oleh Sasuke-_ooji_, aku langsung memarahinya—padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa," ucap Rin menutup mukanya dengan tangannya.

"Tindakan untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk itu benar, Rin. Tapi untuk memisahkan takdir mereka berdua mustahil karena mereka sudah bertemu sulit untuk memutuskan ikatan itu. Aku yakin mereka akan kuat menghadapinya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal putri kecilmu, bagaimana dengan si jenius? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang buruk dengannya," jelas Tsunade.

"A-apa yang akan terjadi pada Shikamaru? Jangan bilang sama seperti Sakura. Aku takut yang akan terjadi pada ketiga anakku. Mereka masih muda, aku tak mau kehilangan senyum mereka," ucap Rin mengingat momen indah bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Aku paham dengan kecemasanmu. Walau kau tidak memiliki kekuatan _cenayang_, kau sangat peka dengan sesuatu," ucap Tsunade.

Rin menghela napas sesaat, "yang terpenting untuk mereka, itu saja."

Tsunade mengerti akan hal ini, dirinya sudah terlebih dulu mengetahuinya ketika Sakura dan Sasuke-_ooji_ bertemu apalagi bersamaan dengan kehadiran Itachi-_ooji_. Ia merasakan cawan berisi air di dekatnya bergetar dan menumpahkan isinya lalu dengan cepat ia menerawang yang membuat dirinya berkeringat dingin. Ini adalah badai terbesar sepanjang pemerintahan kerajaan Uchiha—dan sebagai _cenayang_, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tampak raut gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berseri-seri—ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca tak percaya karena _Kimono Furisode_ yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan motif bunga teratai dan warna hijau muda lalu rambutnya disanggul dengan ditusuk oleh _kanzashi_ motif burung merak dan riasan di wajahnya tampak cerah dan alami.

"Benarkah ini aku?" gumam Sakura.

"Benar, Sakura-_sama_. Anda benar-benar sangat cantik," puji salah satu dayang.

Seketika rona merah menjalari wajah ayu Sakura. "_Eee—too_, aku malu jadinya."

"Anda tidak perlu malu, Sakura-_sama_. Anda sudah menjadi bagian di kerajaan ini," ucap dayang bermanik _ruby_.

"Iya, Yang Mulia Sasuke-_sama_ mengatakan kalau Sakura-_sama_ akan tinggal disini, kami sangat senang sekali karena Ino-_sama_ sering menceritakan anda."

Sakura merasakan rasa yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya—pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan dua pangeran membuat kehidupannya menjadi berubah walau ia juga berstatus sebagai bangsawan. Ia akan selalu bersikap apa adanya karena itu salah satu kunci untuk diterima oleh orang lain.

_Sreek_..

Pintu _shoji_ itu terbuka hingga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh lalu membungkuk sesaat.

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia Itachi-_sama_ dan Yang Mulia Sasuke-_sama_," mohon salah satu dayang bermanik _cokelat_.

Kedua pangeran itu tersenyum tipis dan Itachi langsung mengatakan tanpa merasakan aura dingin di sebelahnya. "_Daijobu ka_. Sekarang kalian boleh berdiri," ucapnya tenang.

Seakan takjub dengan kecantikan yang terpancar pada diri Sakura, putra Fugaku ini hanya terpaku melihatnya sampai kedua manik mereka bertemu dan memalingkan mukanya masing-masing yang membuat Itachi mengerling jahil dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"Kalian betul-betul lucu," ucap Itachi tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun, Itachi-_nii_," gerutu Sasuke.

Itachi juga tidak bisa berpaling dengan kecantikan gadis di depannya dan jatuh cinta padanya tapi perasaan itu harus dipendam bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk mundur dan mengamanatkan jabatan calon Raja di pundak Sasuke dan dirinya tak percaya kalau gadis yang adik sepupunya pilih itu adalah Sakura. Sungguh hancur dan sakit di hati Itachi, dia harus belajar rasa pengorbanan itu demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah," sahut Itachi. "—Ayo, Sakura. Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Yang Mulia Raja sekarang." Ajaknya.

Dengan pelan, Sakura dibantu oleh dua dayang—ia melangkah mendekat dua pangeran itu. Karena mendapat isyarat segera Sasuke dan Itachi menyingkir dari pintu _Shoji_ dan berjalan menuju ruangan pertemuan. Sesekali Sakura melihat pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi istana itu dan melihat warna bunga merah muda—sama dengan namanya bermekaran sangat indah.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan itu, Itachi mengisyaratkan kedua dayang itu untuk kembali ke tempatnya lalu Sasuke sendiri meminta izin pengawal yang menjaga ruangan itu. Setelah mendapat persetujuan—Itachi dan Sasuke masuk terlebih dulu menghadap sang raja—Fugaku yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu kepada seluruh menterinya.

"Maaf menganggu kesibukan anda, Yang Mulia," ucap keduanya menunduk patuh.

Fugaku mempersilahkan keduanya untuk menegakkan kepalanya, "aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian. "

"Maksud kedatangan kami menghadap Yang Mulia adalah membawa calon putri mahkota yang akan menjadi peimaisuri dari Sasuke-_sama_," ucap Itachi.

Sang raja meminta pengawal yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengiring calon putri mahkota ke hadapannya. Tampak seluruh menteri mengaggumi dengan keanggunan Sakura kecuali dengan Danzo dan kawan-kawannya—lalu Sakura duduk di lantai dan menunduk ke bawah.

"Tegakkan kepala anda," titah Fugaku.

Kemudian Sakura menatap manik sang Raja dengan penuh hormat, "Maafkan diri hamba menganggu ketenangan Yang Mulia dengan kedatangan saya di sini."

"Baiklah—" Fugaku memberi jeda sejenak seraya menatap calon peimaisuri yang akan mendampingi anaknya, "—siapa nama anda?"

"Nama hamba, Sabaku no Sakura. Anak dari menteri Sabaku no Shikaku."

Sudah diduga oleh Fugaku, kalaulah anak yang diincar oleh Sasuke adalah dia. Terlintas ide untuk menguji kecerdasan yang dimiliki oleh putri kesayangan dari salah satu menteri yang ia banggakan akan pengabdiannya.

"Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada anda. Pertanyaan pertama, apakah anda benar-benar sanggup untuk memikul ketika sudah menyandang status Peimaisuri dan ibu dari kota ini?"

"Aku sanggup untuk menjalani peranku sebagai peimaisuri juga sebagai ibu dari kota ini yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaga nama baik Konohakagure serta meningkatkan citra Konohakagure dengan memanfatkan seluruh yang ada di kota ini, Yang Mulia."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis akan jawaban Sakura. "Kalau berbicara tentang Raja. Sebernanya Raja itu siapa?"

Dengan tenang Sakura menjawabnya, "Raja itu adalah pemimpin seluruh rakyat yang kita ketahui selama ini tapi—ada raja yang benar-benar menyandang itu. Bukan seorang raja yang duduk memerintah kerajaan tapi generasi masa depan dan itu adalah anak-anak yang akan tumbuh dan berkembang di kota ini adalah raja. Merekalah yang akan memimpin kota ini di masa depannya nanti, maka dari itu kita harus melindungi mereka."

"Darimana anda bisa menyimpulkan bahwa raja itu adalah anak-anak yang merupakan masa depan bukan saya yang duduk disini menyandang status raja?"

"Mereka memiliki keinginan yang kuat sebagai seorang pemimpin di kota ini dan mungkin lebih baik dari Yang Mulia. Raja bukan hanya sekedar status yang disandang tapi hati yang juga merasakan bukan sekedar status tapi jiwanya sebagai raja itu yang terpenting. Masa depan itu yang akan kita jaga, nanti mereka akan maju seperti kita saat waktu yang benar-benar tepat," jelas Sakura.

Bersamaan itu pula terpana dengan opini yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, Fugaku berserta seluruh menteri kecuali Danzo dan para kawannya yakin dan percaya kalau gadis yang berada dihadapan mereka cocok untuk menggantikan posisi peimaisuri mendampingi Sasuke.

Lalu Fugaku menerima kehadiran calon putri mahkota dengan menyuruh kedua pangeran membawanya ke ruangan khusus peimaisuri raja nantinya yang telah ia siapkan. Setelah ketiganya keluar dari ruangan tersebut—raut wajah Fugaku yang ceria menjadi serius ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Danzou.

"Ulangi pertanyaanmu itu, Danzo."

"Bukannya Yang Mulia menerima anakku sebagai calon peimaisuri Sasuke-_sama_? Tapi kenapa anda langsung menerima anak dari menteri—Shikaku untuk menjadi peimaisurinya?"

"Aku membatalkan perjodohan dan itu yang membuatmu berang akan keputusanku. Itulah hak anakku dan juga hakku untuk memutuskannya. Anakku sudah bisa memilih siapa yang akan mendampinginya" desis Fugaku dingin. "—jadi, jangan rubah keputusanku, Danzou." Lanjutnya.

Seketika Danzou berang dengan menggertakan giginya kesal akan keputusan sepihak dari Fugaku namun ia menemukan cara untuk mewujudkan impiannya dan anaknya. Lain halnya dengan Fugaku, ia merasakan sesuatu buruk yang akan menimpa mereka berdua namun segera ia tepis dan berharap kedua pangeran bisa menyingkirkan Danzou dan anak buahnya nanti.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di suatu ruangan yang akan menjadi kediaman Sakura sebelum upacara pernikahan nanti. Dengan menggeser pintu _shoji_—mereka mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk dan kedua manik Sakura bingung dengan dua pangeran yang menjauhi ruangan itu dan berdiri di depannya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak masuk saja?"

"Itu ruangan pribadimu, Sakura. Kami tidak berhak masuk karena itu dipersiapkan khusus dari Yang Mulia," jelas Sasuke.

"Disini juga kau akan dilatih sebagai putri mahkota," imbuh Itachi langsung melangkah jauh darisana.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura panik mendapati Sasuke menyusul Itachi.

"Tenang saja, para dayang disini akan mendampingimu belajar. Kami mau ke area pelatihan Samurai," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapati Sakura berada di belakang, ia memberikan teka-teki singkat kepada Sakura lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi petunjuk apapun dan itu membuat Sakura kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebaiknya Yang Mulia Sakura–_sama_ masuk dan kita memulai pelatihannya," tutur dayang mengaggetkan Sakura.

Dengan menarik _Kimono_nya, "Baiklah," sahut Sakura singkat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Sasori -_nii_?"

Perkataan seseorang bersamaan dengan pedang milik Sasori terlempar dari genggamannya sampai ujung pedang milik seseorang itu berada di depan wajahnya. Terlihat seringai terpampang dari pemuda bermanik _Onyx_ yang telah mengalahkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Harus kuakui kalau kali ini kakak kalah melawanmu, Shikamaru," gumam Sasori.

"Apa memang gerakan _nii_ lambat atau sengaja mengalah?" ejek Shikamaru menarik ujung pedang dari wajah kakaknya ke sarung yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Menurutmu apa, jenius?"

Sasori kemudian berdiri dan secara tiba-tiba mengacungkan pedang ke tubuh adiknya yang membuat Shikamaru berjengit kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari kakaknya.

"Ternyata sengaja mengalah. Itu bukan kepribadian seorang samurai, _nii-san_," seru Shikamaru menangkis pedang milik Sasori.

Mereka berduapun asyik dengan ayunan pedang tanpa sadar ada dua orang yang menyaksikan aksi mereka berdua dari dekat.

"Kakak beradik sama-sama hebat. Sepertinya ada yang akan mengalahkan kami rupanya," ucap Itachi.

Seketika ayunan pedangpun terhenti dan menoleh ke arah samping kanan yang mendapati Itachi juga Sasuke berdiri disana. Sesaat menunduk hormat lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Shikamaru. Bagaimana wilayah pertahanan disana? kudengar kau pemegang ahli strategi termuda dan diperebutkan di berbagai kerajaan," seru Itachi.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Dan mengenai wilayah pertahanan itu sudah dalam kategori aman walau beberapa penjagaan yang ketat tentunya juga dengan ahli strategi itu—aku tidak akan keluar dari kota ini. Kau tenang saja Sasuke-_sama_, saat kau menjadi raja nanti, aku akan mengabdi sebagai ahli strategi di pemerintahanmu," seru Shikamaru.

"Berarti akan mengalahkan ayahmu sendiri ckckckck… anak dan ayah sama saja ahli strategi,"celetuk Itachi.

Sasori berdehem, "anaknya bukan hanya Shikamaru saja, Itachi. Ternyata kau melupakan keberadaanku,"gumamnya.

Mata kelam Itachi mengerling, "Ya… Ya…. Ya…, kau juga ahli dalam strategi juga master dalam pemanahan."

"Bagaimana kalau—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena suara lembut seorang gadis membuat Itachi dan dirinya membeku tanpa bergerak sampai Sasori dan Shikamaru mengernyit kebingungan akan hal itu.

"Itachi-_nii_… Sasuke-_nii_…"

Pekikan kencang seorang gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ menghampiri keempat pemuda itu terlebih lagi—dirinya sudah ada di berada diantara mereka seraya menggandeng kedua tangan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Katanya mau menemaniku berlatih panah, Sasuke-_nii!"_ rajuk Ino tanpa sadar kalau tingkah dilihat oleh Sasori dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "kapan aku bilang akan menemanimu, Ino?"

"Kemarin—atau jangan-jangan _nii_ lupa dengan janjinya," keluh Ino, "—dan Itachi-_nii_. Tadi pagi katanya mau menemaniku… arghhh… semuanya pada lupa dengan janjinya!"

"Biar aku saja yang menemaninya, Itachi-_niisama_," pinta Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasori yang diam mulai membuka mulutnya, "tumben. Biasanya dengan Sakura, kau selalu malas menemaninya dan malah aku sasarannya."

"Sudahlah, Sasori-_nii_," kilah Shikamaru.

"Ayoo, Shikamaru!" ajak Ino lalu menarik tangan Shikamaru tanpa izin.

Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "sejak kapan kau mengenal Shikamaru, Ino -_chan_?" tanyanya.

Bukan malah merespon tetapi menjulur lidahnya lalu Ino dan Shikamaru menuju area pelatihan pemanahan dan membuat aura menyeramkan dari Itachi tapi membuat Sasori dan Sasuke mendengus geli dengan sikap posesif yang ditunjukkan oleh Itachi.

"Ternyata adikmu sudah besar rupanya," ucap Sasori.

"Sudahlah Itachi-_nii_. Biarlah Ino dengan Shikamaru dan tenang saja ia tak akan macam-macam dengan adik kita," seru Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan pedang dari pinggangnya dan mengacungkan ke Sasori.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasori menangkis dengan menahan serangan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. "Eitts—gerakanmu ada kemajuan, Sasuke-_sama_. tapi—" pedang milik Sasori melemah dan tanpa sadar ujung pedang berada di tubuh Sasuke. "Seranganku lebih cepat dariku."

Namun, ada kehadiran pedang satu lagi mengacaukan pergerakan kedua pedang tersebut. "Maaf menganggu kalian, bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya Itachi.

Kemudian Sasuke menarik pedangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam sarung di pinggangnya. "Aku memilih mundur karena lebih baik aku berlatih memanah saja, _jaa_…" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasori di sana.

Sasori menyeringai tipis ketika gerakan pedang Itachi tidak ada—langsung ayunan pedang hampir mengenai tangan Itachi kalau saja dirinya tidak sigap menerima serangan mendadak dari putra sulung dari Shikaku itu.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sasori."

Dan—suara gesekan pedang mulai kembali…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Arghhh…."

Keluh seorang gadis musim semi merutuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata dayang yang melatihnya sebagai putri mahkota. Beberapa kali, ia mengulang kegiatan yang sama—dan dirinya harus mengakui kalau kelemahannya adalah kakinya tidak bisa lama-lama menumpu badannya karena kedua kakinya akan sakit setelahnya. Tapi, ia harus berusaha mengatasi kelemahan itu dan untuk kedelapan belas kalinya, ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Untuk pelatihan hari ini kami cukupkan dulu. Istirahat yang cukup, Sakura-_sama_. besok kita kembali untuk berlatih kembali. Kami permisi," pamit salah satu dayang lalu mereka meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangan itu.

Sakura pun merenggangkan otot-ototnya kaku akibat dari pelatihan selama seharian lebih dan mengganti _kimono_ yang ia pakai dengan yang sebelumnya dan sesaat ia mengingat teka-teki yang diajukan oleh Sasuke. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak—sambil berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

_Dimana sinar akan menerangi saat gelap dan rasa dingin menyeruak menembus kulit. Aku akan di sana tepatnya di berada arah jarum empat dari posisimu berdiri dan kau akan menemukanku._

Ia pun bergerak kearah jarum empat dan tertuju pada jendela kemudian Sakura membukanya dan—_voiila_, pemuda yang memberikan teka-teki itu berada di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hebat juga memecahkan teka-teki mudah itu, Sakura."

"Kau bilang mudah. Bagaimana kau tidak disana? pastinya aku gagal menjawabnya," seru Sakura.

"Turunlah aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ajak Sasuke.

"Hanya sebentar saja karena besok aku akan berlatih kembali," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura langsung beranjak darisana dan menyusul Sasuke yang berada di luar kemudian mereka berdua menjauh akan tetapi tak sadar kalau gerak gerik mereka terlihat di mata Matsuri yang tak sengaja lewat. Hati seakan teiris melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura padahal ia sudah mengenal lama dengan Sasuke akan tetapi kenapa pangeran hatinya lebih memilih Sakura dibandingkan dirinya.

Perasaan iri dan benci mulai tumbuh di hati Matsuri dan bergumam pelan, "awas kau Sakura. Kupastikan aku akan merebutnya darimu apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

_Kebencian akan membuahkan rasa untuk _

_melenyapkan apapun yang menghalangi keinginannya._

_Dan tidak akan pernah puas_

_untuk tampil sempurna walau mengorbankan semuanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Tsudzuku_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Notes._

_Yuhuuuuuuu…. Kembali dengan saya mempersembahkan karya lamaku bertemakan kolosal dan judulnya berubah. Ini berkat desakan dari Amaliah "__**Yorouichi Shinouin Kuchiki"**__ untuk mengupdate fic ini dan alhamduliah sudah terelealisasikan juga fiuuuh…_

_Apakah membosankan? Atau bagaimana menurut kalian?_

_Thanks for Reading, reviewing, follow and favorit my fict._

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Lubuklinggau, 11.41 p.m. 25 Januari 2013**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuki ga taiyō o daku**__** © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Part 4-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading & Reviewing***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Roda kehidupan selalu berputar seiring jalan yang ditempuh**_

_**Tidak selalu berada di atas**_

_**Juga—**_

_**Tidak berada di bawah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Part 4-**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kehidupan di istana membuat sang calon pemaisuri Konoha ini merasa kaku, karena dia lebih senang hidup tanpa aturan berlebih. Walau dia keluarga bangsawan yang setara dengan Hyuuga dan Uchiha, tapi prinsip dalam keluarga Sabaku mementingkan kebebasan dalam menggunakan aturan. Bebas namun teratur, itu yang sudah mengakar dalam diri perempuan musim semi ini.

_Kraak…_

Bunyi retakan punggung perempuan itu menandakan rasa lelahnya mempelajari segala aturan—sebelum dirinya resmi sebagai pemaisuri. Tapi dia tidak mengeluh dan bertekad menjadi yang terbaik sesuai dengan pribadinya, bahkan para dayang yang menemani dalam pembelajaraan sebagai tuan putri saja kagum dengan kegigihan perempuan itu. Adapun yang sampai memotivasi untuk perempuan musim semi untuk tetap berusaha.

Alhasil, dia menguasai segala tata aturan yang berlaku di istana—dan dirinya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai _tatami_ hingga _kimono_ tersibak sampai betis.

"Sakura-_samaa_…"

Sakura menyadari kalau posisinya tidak diperkenankan sebagai calon pemaisuri, langsung dirinya bangkit dan ber-_ojigi_ kepada seluruh dayang di ruangan itu. "_Gomenasai_… a-aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_sama_. Kami mengerti Sakura-_sama_ kelelahan sekarang. Anda telah menguasai seluruhnya. Kami kagum dengan kegigihan dan kecerdasan Sakura-_sama_. silahkan kalau Sakura-_sama_ ingin keluar," jelas salah satu dayang mempersilahkan Sakura untuk keluar.

Dengan senyuman tipis, dia membuka pintu _shogi_ kemudian memakai sandal yang memang untuknya. Lalu dia berjalan kesana kemari dan hampir tersesat karena banyak lorong-lorong di dalam istana tersebut. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah lapangan luas yang ia pikir adalah tempat latihan panah. Dirinya kagum pada orang-orang yang bisa melesatkan panah ke sasaran.

"Coba saja aku diizinkan untuk berlatih pa—"

"…Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau kemari?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakak sulungnya yang sekarang menggunakan _Montsuki_ warna biru dan memakai _Hakama_ warna hitam, lalu di belakangnya ada busur beserta anak panah yang kira-kira ada lima. Pemuda berambut merah pucat itu tersenyum geli dengan wajah polos adik bungsunya memandang dirinya.

"Hooy…Sakura-_chan_, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Maaf, aku memperhatikan kakak hihihi. Kalau kakak sendiri disini mau apa?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Berlatih panah dengan kakakmu satu lagi juga calon suamimu, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Sasori sambil menjawil pipi adik perempuannya.

"Kakaaak, jangan cubit pipi Sakura. Bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak cantik lagi?" rajuk Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Sasori menahan tawa melihat adiknya sebal. Salah satu kebiasaan Sasori adalah menjahili Sakura sampai pernah—mereka tidak tegur sapa. Tapi paling lama dua jam lalu akur kembali. Itulah yang mencerminkan kedekatan persaudaraan mereka.

"Walau pipimu ditarik sampai benteng China-pun, wajahmu tetap manis, adikku."

Kakak sulung Sabaku memutar bola matanya, lalu dirinya menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap orang yang baru saja datang. Sasori menampilkan seringai tipis, karena dua orang yang ditunggu untuk berlatih panah sudah ada disini. Sedangkan Sakura membulat kaget dengan kedatangan mereka, dia tidak memperhatikan kakak keduanya—melainkan laki-laki berparas rupawan yang ada di sebelah Shikamaru.

"…Sasuke… Shikamaru-_nii_," gumam Sakura.

Perempuan manis yang mempunyai nama musim semi menatap—laki-laki yang memiliki rambut mencuat ke atas dengan ikat kepala Konoha yang melingkari kepalanya, lalu dia memakai _Montsuki_ berwarna merah gelap dan memakai _Hakama _berwarna hitam tak lupa—dengan perlengkapan latihan panah di belakang punggungnya.

Sasori menyenggol bahu Sakura hingga tatapan sebal mengarah pada pemuda beriris _Hazelnut_ itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, kakak?"

"Terpesona dengan calon suamimu, adikku?" goda Sasori.

"Sudah kuduga kalau yang kau tatap itu bukan aku melainkan—" Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya namun tatapan mata mengarah pada Sakura. "—dia."

"Kalau Shikamaru-_nii_ aku sudah bosan melihatnya," ejek Sakura.

Shikamaru menepuk kepala adiknya sampai dia mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Sakura. "Sudahlah, _nii-san_... kalian memperlakukanku seperti anak keciil," gerutunya.

Sasuke yang memandang pentengkaran ketiga saudara itu—langsung berdehem pelan. Hingga ketiga saudara itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke—sang pangeran. Seakan paham, Sasori langsung ber-_ojigi_ pada anak Raja Konoha tersebut.

"Mari kita berlatih panah, Sasuke-_sama_…"

Iris kelam milik Sasuke terpejam sejenak. "Kalian duluan." Kemudian ketiga saudara itu beranjak darisana, namun ucapan calon raja berikutnya ini belum selesai. "—Sakura. kau tetap disini sebentar."

Langkah Sakura berhenti seketika lalu menoleh dan menghadap Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasori menanyakan maksudnya apa, namun Sasuke memberikan isyarat kalau _aku mempunyai urusan sebentar dengan adik kalian_—kemudian keduanya pergi ke tempat latihan.

Sejenak suasana hening sejenak sampai angin menyibakkan ujung _kimono_ berwarna biru langit agak berkibar. Lalu Sasuke melangkah maju dan melepaskan _Kanzashi_ dari rambut Sakura. Seketika rambut Sakura berkibar hingga menyentuh wajah tampan pangeran itu.

"Kenapa kau lepaskan _Kanzashi_ itu dari rambutku, Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya Sakura mencoba menggulungkan lagi rambutnya namun dicegah oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura berpandangan bingung dengan tangan pangeran yang menahan pergerakan tangannya. Sebelum Sakura mengucapkan sepatah kata—langsung Sasuke memotongnya. "Aku lebih suka rambutmu digerai, Sakura. Kau bagaikan musim semi yang indah dengan rambutmu itu."

Wajah Sakura bersemu tipis. "_A-arigatou_… Sasuke-_sama_."

Pangeran tampan itu mengulum senyuman tipis pada calon istrinya kemudian—dia mengambil sesuatu dari celananya. Lalu dia memberikan pada Sakura hingga perempuan itu kebingungan. Belum sampai Sakura kembali mengucapkan satu suara—lagi… lagi Sasuke berhasil mengatakan duluan.

"Ini _Kanzashi_ yang kupesan langsung dari pembuatnya," Sasuke menunjukkan sesuatu yang menonjol disana. "—itu adalah kelopak bunga Sakura, dan ada matahari di sebelahnya."

"Maksudnya apa, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke memasangkan benda itu pada rambut Sakura. Pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga dan mampu membuat anak bungsu Shikaku ini kembali bersemu merah. "_Ada sinar matahari yang akan memekarkan bunga Sakura. Tanpa bunga Sakura, matahari juga tidak akan bersinar. Kau adalah bunga Sakura itu—sedangkan aku adalah mataharinya. Tanpamu aku tidak akan bersinar, tanpaku kalu tidak akan mekar."_

Setelah menerima pemberian itu, Sakura menampilkan senyuman yang membuat darah Sasuke berdesir cepat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_sama_. Aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku."

"Hn."

"Hm, sepertinya kedua kakakku menunggumu. Aku akan kembali—"

"Kau bersamaku. Akan kuajarkan cara berlatih panah."

"Aa… terima—"

Sasuke menempelkan jarinya di bibir Sakura. "Sama-sama." lalu pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura di belakang sampai gerutuan menguar di bibir manis perempuan itu. namun, Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar ocehan Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sang Raja tanpa sengaja melihat kedekatan antara anak kandungnya dengan Sakura. kebetulan dia ingin kembali ke ruangan kerjanya, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya ke tempat latihan panah. Dia menemukan Sasuke sedang mengajari calon pemaisurinya menggunakan busur dan anak panah. Tanpa disangka anak kandungnya menunjukkan sikap pedulinya pada perempuan bahkan lebih—kecuali ibunya dan Ino. Bahkan Fugaku mengagumi anak perempuan itu bukan karena Shikaku sebagai menteri, namun kemampuan alami yang dimiliki Sakura yang membuat Raja itu menyetujui kalau dia cocok—sebagai pemaisuri Sasuke.

"Kau melihat apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya salah satu pengawal-nya bernama Kakashi.

"Kira-kira aku akan mendapatkan berapa cucu dari mereka?" gumam Fugaku.

Kakashi mengernyit bingung. "Maksud Yang Mulia adalah Sasuke-_ooji_ dan Sakura-_sama_ ? Kalau menurut saya mungkin satu atau dua," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti mereka menikah beberapa hari lagi. Kurasa kehidupan mereka akan bahagia," imbuh Fugaku kembali melenggang darisana dan menatap lurus menuju ruangannya—dan diikuti oleh Kakashi.

Setelah Fugaku dan Kakashi sudah menjauh dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke menyadari kalau tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Namun dia mengacuhkannya lalu fokus mengajarkan panah pada Sakura.

Dengan menuntun tangan Sakura menarik ujung belakang panah. Kemudian mengencangkan busur itu hingga agak membulat. Sasuke menyuruh mata Sakura untuk fokus pada satu titik di papan bulat. Keringat dingin membanjiri di pelipis Sakura, dan pangeran itu memberi aba-aba untuk melepaskan anak panah itu.

_Whuush_…

Seketika anak panah milik Sakura melesat jauh dan cepat—lalu mencapai titik tengah. Lalu wajah sumringah menandakan Sakura bangga dengan kemampuannya, sampai kedua kakaknya yang berada di sebelahnya kagum dengan adiknya.

"Itu berkat ajaranku. Sekarang kau sendiri yang menggerakan. Kita adu panah sekarang," ucap Sasuke menyuruh pengawal untuk mengambil perlengkapan panah. Karena alatnya—dipakai oleh Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. "Aku belum mahir, Sasuke-_sama_," kilahnya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin." Sasuke menerima alat panah itu kemudian mengambil busur dan satu anak panah. Dan mengarahkan ada satu titik, lalu—anak panah itu ia pasangkan di busur dan mendorongnya ke belakang sampai tali itu kencang, kemudian ia lesatkan ke depan dan—_whuuush_—panah itu berhasil menancap di papan tersebut.

Perempuan musim semi itu menghembuskan napasnya panjang, kemudian melakukan apa yang ia lihat dari gerakan Sasuke. Lalu mengfokuskan satu titik—dan ia melepaskan anak panah itu dengan kencang. Alhasil, anak panah itu menancap pas di titik tengah tersebut. Mendapati hasil yang memuaskan, Sakura menantang pangeran berparas tampan itu berduel kembali.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_sama_. Ayo berduel lagi."

Sasori dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan menikmati raut bahagia adik perempuannya bersama dengan pangeran—yang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika hari-hari telah berlalu dan mendekati hari yang paling ditunggu. Kesibukan di istana semakin terlihat untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Pangeran dengan anak Bangsawan dari Sabaku. Semua telah dipersiapkan dengan matang, apalagi kedua calon mempelai tidak diperbolehkan untuk saling bertemu selama—dua hari. Dengan berat hati sang Pangeran menyetujui hingga mendapat tatapan geli dari calon kakak iparnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_sama_. Besok kalian juga bertemu, tunggu beberapa jam lagi, Pangeran," goda Sasori menyenggol adik sepupu dari Itachi tersebut.

Sasuke menatap sebal. Dirinya seraya melemparkan batu ke kolam dan bergumam sesuatu. "Hn. Entah kenapa aku mendapatkan firasat aneh."

"Firasat aneh?" tanya Shikamaru duduk menyilang di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu firasat atau bukan. Karena sudah tiga malam aku memimpikannya," seru Sasuke.

Sebernanya Sasori juga merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin dibilang buruk. Tapi segera ia enyahkan karena—bahaya mendekati pernikahan adik bungsunya. Berpikiran yang tidak baik. Akan tetapi, pikirannya selalu tepat sasaran dan benar adanya.

"_Nii-san_, sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Shikamaru menyentakkan lamunan kakak sulungnya.

Sasori mengulum senyuman. "Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana dengan adik kita yang terkurung di ruangan itu—tanpa melihat calon suaminya."

"Hhhh…, dipastikan dia akan menggerutu sebal dan mengoceh tidak ada habisnya," seru Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, dia ditemani oleh adikku," imbuh Sasuke.

"Gadis berambut pirang yang berhasil mengusik ketenangan si jenius ini," ucap Sasori menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

Iris kelam milik Shikamaru menatap jengkel. "Apa-apaan kau, _Nii-san_?!" dengusnya.

Adik sepupu Itachi ini hanya tersenyum miring. "Hn, benar. Pasti mereka cocok karena adikku sangat cerewet. Hm, berarti kau—" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke Shikamaru. "—calon adik iparku dan kau akan memanggilku kakak ipar," tambahnya.

"Bayangkan saja, kemarin saja dia bermimpi bertemu dengan adikmu, Sasuke-_sama_," seru Sasori dengan semangatnya menggoda adik laki-laki jeniusnya itu.

Tak mau kalah, Shikamaru mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasori agak membeku. "Bahkan _Nii-san_ lebih parah. Selalu bersenandung mengingat dia, bukan? Padahal dijodohkan."

"Berisik, Shikamaru!"

Sasuke langsung beranjak darisana hingga kedua saudara bingung dengan sikap tiba-tiba dengan calon raja mereka. Baik Sasori dan Shikamaru langsung menunduk hormat dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke atas tingkah kekonyolan mereka berdua.

"_Daijobu_. Aku harus istirahat. Besok upacara pernikahan, lagipula ini sudah malam," seru Sasuke.

Sasori menunduk kembali. "Selamat beristirahat, Sasuke-_sama_. Kami juga pamit." Sasori langsung menarik ujung _Mantsuki_ milik Shikamaru. Lalu mereka berdua pergi dan meninggalkan sang pangeran disana.

Calon Raja Konoha itu berjalan menuju ruang peristirahatnya, dan langkahnya terhenti ketika kakak sepupunya menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar Sasuke. Pemilik rambut mencuat keatas itu menghela napasnya pendek dan menatap kakak sepupunya.

"Keperluan apa, _Nii-san_ datang kemari?"

Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Hanya melihat kondisi calon Raja yang akan menikah besok," serunya.

Sasuke menggerutu. "Memangnya aku anak kecil apa, _Nii-san_?"

"Aku tidak bilang anak kecil, Sasuke…hihihihi…" seru Itachi menyentilkan dahi adik sepupunya. "—selamat ya besok kau akan menjadi calon Raja menggantikan Yang Mulia."

Adik sepupu Itachi ini memegang dahinya yang disentil oleh kakak sepupunya. Dia pun membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Sama-sama, _Nii-san_…" ucapnya.

Sesaat angin berhembus menerpa keduanya sehingga keheningan sempat melanda mereka berdua—sampai Itachi memberikan sesuatu pada adik sepupunya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ketika sebuah benda berada di tangannya.

"Itu benda akan bersinar jika kau melupakan sesuatu yang ingin kau ingat. Dan sekaligus—sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian berdua," jelas Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Akan kujaga, _Nii-san_. Mungkin akan berguna suatu saat nanti. _Konbawa_ dan _Oyasumi_," seru Sasuke sekaligus pamit dengan kakaknya.

Setelah Sasuke membuka pintu _Shoji_ kamarnya, Itachi langsung melangkah jauh darisana dan sembari menatap langit yang disinari bulan purnama. Namun Itachi merasa aura yang tidak mengenakan menyentuh kulitnya. Lalu mata menajamkan langit di atasnya dan mendapati—awan gelap menutupi bulan. Entah kenapa firasat tidak baik menimpa Itachi saat ini.

_Kumohon tidak terjadi yang buruk_. Batin Itachi dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ibu Suri—yakni sang ibunda dari Raja kini menyeringai tajam karena inilah saatnya—menjatuhkan posisi anaknya dari status sebagai Raja. Lalu yang akan menggantikan adalah Sasuke, namun wanita itu tidak menginginkan Sakura sebagai Ratu dari Kerajaan ini melainkan—seseorang yang akan menjadi _tumbal_ dari rencananya.

Dia memerintahkan seseorang _Cenayang_ untuk mengirimkan sihir hitam pada calon Raja dan calon Peimasuri. Bukan itu saja—Ibu Suri menyuruh untuk mengirimkan sihir kepada anak kesayangannya tersebut. Lalu _Cenayang_ itu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengalirkan aliran jahat pada ketiga calon korban tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, Ino kebetulan melewati ruangan Ibu Suri mendengar sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan. Hingga suara langkah kakinya menyentakkan Ibu Suri untuk membuka pintu _Shoji_-nya, dan mendapati cucu-nya ketakutan. Dia langsung menarik salah satu cucu kesayangannya untuk berada di tengah-tengah proses tersebut.

Seketika Ino menjerit kesakitan. Dia merasa tercabik-cabik dan matanya terpejam. Di dalam pikirannya, ketiga orang yang disayanginya kini merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Lebih mengerikan sampai memberontak. Ketiga orang itu tidak lain adalah—sang Ayah, kakak kandungnya, dan sahabatnya.

Namun jeritan itu tidak terdengar di luar melainkan sudah dipersiapkan oleh _Cenayang_ jika terjadi sesuatu. Ibu Suri tertawa puas karena sebentar lagi roda akan berputar dengan cepat, lalu mendapatkan berita menggemparkan besok. Dia menantikan itu tidak sabar.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang telah berkeringat dingin sambil memegang kepalanya nyeri. _Kimono_ yang dipakainya pun tersibak karena rasa sakit tidak tertahankan sampai gadis cantik itu tergolek lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Namun sihir hitam sudah merasuki kepada ketiga korban itu—dan Ibu Suri akan menyaksikan sesuatu di hari esoknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"ARGHH…"

Ringis Fugaku memegang kepalanya. Dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan pikiran berputar-putar tiada arah. Sampai Mikoto—sang Ratu panik dan memberikan minuman air putih dan meminumkan kepada suaminya.

Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Otot-ototnya mengejang kaku dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh sang Raja tersebut. Mikoto langsung bangkit akan tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Fugaku. Iris keduanya saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Tanpa aba-aba, Fuagku langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Fugaku bergumam lemah pada Mikoto.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengirimkan sihir hitam padaku, Mikoto."

"Y-yang Mulia, bukankah penangkal sihir hitam sudah kuat. Kenapa bisa masuk? Kumohon bertahanlah, Yang Mulia," ucap Mikoto panik.

"Seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, Mikoto. Dan mungkin pada akhirnya—uhuuk—" Fugaku memuntahkan darah."—hidupku tidak lama lagi. Mikoto, beritahukan kepada semua orang kalau mulai detik ini Sasuke adalah Raja—uhuuk…"

Mikoto langsung memanggil para dayang dari luar untuk memberikan obat. Namun itu sudah terlambat karena pada saat Fugaku memberikan kecupan pada Mikoto di pipinya lalu—mengucapkan kata terakhir. Sang Raja menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Oh... tidak… tidak…, Ya-YANG MULIA…!" jerit Mikoto frustasi dan kesadaran mulai lenyap dari wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Begitu juga dengan calon Raja yang terbangun. Dia merasa memori bersama Sakura dihapus paksa oleh sesuatu yang tidak dikenal. Lalu bukan itu saja, organ vitalnya—jantung seakan dicabik-cabik dan nyeri diwaktu bersamaan. Keringat mulai membanjiri kepalanya. otak Sasuke terasa diputar-putar.

"_Arghh… ugh_…"

Dirinya langsung bangkit namun langkahnya tertatih-tatih mengambil sesuatu di lacinya. Sasuke mengambil benda—yang merupakan hadiah dari kakak sepupunya. Namun, dia tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga—dirinya langsung jatuh dan terkapar di lantai _tatami_.

_Bruk…_

Iris kelamnya pun mengabur dan mengingat momen dimana dia dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seketika Sasuke langung menutup matanya dengan benda yang berada digenggamnya mulai bersinar terang—menandakan memori yang terpenting di kehidupan Sasuke lenyap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidaak… Kepalaku…" jerit Sakura memegang kepalanya.

Dia memegang kepalanya dan menggelengkannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Akan tetapi, rasa nyeri itu semakin menyerang kepalanya. ingatan mulai mengabur bukan itu saja. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang kaku dan ototnya mulai melemas.

Dirinya tersenyum lemah lalu—pandangan mulai mengabur dan menghilang seiring dengan ingatan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Prang_

Pigura yang terpasang di meja milik Sasori terjatuh. Sasori langsung bangun dan pikiran berkecamuk—lalu melihat pigura adiknya terpecah. Firasat ini menjadi kenyataan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan membuka pintu _Shoji_ kamarnya.

Laki-laki beriris _Hazelnut_ mengetuk pintu _Shoji_ kamar adik laki-lakinya. Betapa tidak reaksinya sama seperti dirinya. Shikamaru langsung memegang kepalanya dan bergumam lirih.

"Sakura… Sakura… kita harus ke kediaman istana sekarang, _Nii-san_."

Tanpa jawaban mereka beranjak darisana dan langsung menuju ke kediaman Istana. Mereka tidak memperdulikan para pengawal dari Bangsawan Sabaku menahan mereka pergi. Tanpa sengaja Sasori melihat langit gelap dan aura dingin menyelimuti mereka.

_Kami mohon tidak terjadi sesuatu buruk pada mereka berdua_

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_**Tsudzuku**_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes.**_

_Kembaliii dengan saya, sudah berapa bulan aku menelantarkan fic ini #ditendang. Maafkan aku ya. Mungkin ceritanya terkesan flat. Aku sedang berusaha membangun rasa di dalam fic kolosal ini. Apakah ada yang bersedia membantuku untuk memberikan referensi tentang kolosal, karena aku masih belajar._

_Apakah membosankan? Atau bagaimana menurut kalian?_

_Thanks for Reading, reviewing, follow and favorit my fict._

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 14 Juni 2013. 19.49 p.m **_


End file.
